fandom_of_idolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Joukuu Sakura/Prism Jumps
This page lists all known Prism Jumps which have been performed by Joukuu Sakura in Pretty Rhythm: Infinite Skies. Prism Jump Chain In Episode 10, Sakura successfully performs a Jump Chain with five jumps and thus making her a very talented Prism Star. Sakura's Prism Jumps are mainly flower-typed. Floral Splash Sakura uses this jump as first part of her jump chain, similar to many other Prism Stars. She jumps twice into the air while a huge white cherry blossom and a few other, smaller flowers of diffrent types alongside colored glitter pattern appear behind her. She names the jump with the second jump. She continues with the next jump. This jump does not create another background and is performed soley on the stage. The Jump bases on the other Splash Jumps of Rainbow Live. The jump leaves a few glimmers in the air. Blue Roses of Love Sakura walks towards the audience, holding a bouquet of blue roses. Suddenly, the bouquet pulls her skyward into the air. While it's pulling her though the sky, it also leaves a silver-blue glitter in the air. Sakura finally lands on the stage again and throws it away. Around her, diffrent kinds of blue flowers appear. This jump does not create another background aside of the flowers at the end and is performed on the stage. The Jump bases on Throbbing Memory Leaf of Rainbow Live. The jump leaves a few blue rose petals in the air. Colorful Firework After jumping in the air, Sakura lands on the stage again and turns around herself twice. Following this, she jumps into the air again and alongside of several fireworks, she flies towards the sky. They explode and Sakura names the jump. This jump starts on the stage without a special background but after Sakura flies towards the sky, the background turns into a dark sky with fireworks in diffrent forms. Seed of hope flourish into the Blossom of a new Life My Eternal Paradise Sakura stands alone on a huge stage. All lights are turned down, excluding the single lights which illuminates her. She looks around, seeming afraid. Suddently, an echoing distorted voice calls "You aren't alone" (一人じゃない Hitori janai). Sakura looks around and finds three flowers in front of her: one flower with heart-shaped petals in pink, one with star-shapes petals in yellow and one with violet feather-shaped petals. The petals fly into the air and surround Sakura in a whirl of colorful flower petals. Sakura blows them away. Now, she's standing in a huge flower which is blooming. She skates over one petal and looks around herself. She's standing on a huge cherry blossom which flies into the air. Now, the flowers fly over the audience which also has turned into a sea of light, similar to the sea of flowers around her, due to the psylumes. She names the jump. The jump creates the illusion of a sky and a huge area full of flowers. Sakura stands on a huge cherry blossom which slowly flies her back to the stage after the performance. The audience is now full of flowers and glimmers. Category:User:Millyna Category:Infinite Skies Category:Infinite Skies/Prism Jumps Category:Infinite Skies/Unfinished